


Appropriate Workplace Demeanor

by tennants_and_titans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND GAY, Alternate Universe - Doctors, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lots of it, M/M, Medical, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Medicine, TW - Death, Trauma, all of these doctors are very dorky, beware the ghastly levels of gay, detailed descriptions of injuries, generally upbeat, much gay, my sons as doctors, some rough medical stuff, very gay, volleyball dorks, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennants_and_titans/pseuds/tennants_and_titans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, occasionally connected stories from the staff of Miyagi General Hospital regarding their daily antics, whether they be comedic or heart wrenching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Workplace Demeanor

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another sports anime medical AU! DW, still writing the free one, but this a fun little project full of individual stories that might be really fluffy or really sad or fricking hilarious. This first chapter is basically Daisuga fluff, so I hope you enjoy it.

"Suga, you did a critical care fellowship, right?." 

Dr. Kōshi Sugawara shrugged his shoulders 

"I did, but it wasn't for me. You know that, Daichi." 

Dr Daichi Sawamura, head of inpatient pediatrics , sat at his mahogany desk across from his boyfriend. The two tried to keep their work relationship strictly professional, and with Daichi as Suga's boss for the past couple years, maintaining that relationship had become ever more difficult. 

"I know, I know... It's just that We're getting this prodigy in the critical care department come this year's turnover. Going straight to fellowship. " 

Daichi twiddled his thumbs under his desk. He did have good news for Suga, but the bad had to come first. 

"Good!" Suga exclaimed "So why am I here?" 

Daichi rubbed his temple. "I've heard some... interesting things about this guy's bedside manner. Not really sure how he ended up in peds. He probably likes critical care because their mostly unconscious..." 

Suga leaned back, he knew where this was going. 

"Daichi-San" 

Daichi interrupted before Suga could finish his complaint. 

"As you know this year the position of PICU manager will be vacant, and I spoke with Takeda sensei..."

"What?"

"We'd like to transfer you there. I think you'd be a good influence on the new fellow." 

The truth was, Suga really didn't want to go back into critical care. On regular inpatient wards, kids tended to pull through some pretty serious stuff. But in the PICU, well, they had a death almost every month. Daichi read his mind

"I know how you feel about PICU, but I really think they could use you there. The kids are really sick, and they need someone like you to cheer them up" 

Suga wanted to take time to think it through. But Daichi was staring right into his soul. He knew he didn't mean to be imposing, but there was just something about Daichi that he couldn't say no to.

"Yeah, sure."

Suga hunchedover the desk and placed a big slobbery kiss on Daichi's head.

"Suga-San, not at work." He said smugly still succumbing the kiss 

Suga retracted, but still allowed his hand to overlap with Daichi's as he sat down.

"I do miss the more complicated cases sometimes. I've had three in for appendicitis today alone." 

Daichi smiled "That's why I recommended you!" 

Suga plucked a pen from his coat pocket. 

"Where do I sign?" 

Daichi pushed a stack of paperwork toward him. 

"Where it says." 

Suga began to systematically scribble his initials on every form. He didn't let go of Daichi's hand the whole time. 

Daichi's office had a certain homey feel to it. He kept a pile of beanie babies on his desk at all times for meetings with patients. He believed stuffed animals were the best thing to keep a child at ease. The rug that stretched out under his desk and the chairs across from it had a fairly simple pattern on it, white with pale blue stripes that matched the color of the walls. Behind the leather office chair he always sat was a wall plastered with pictures, everything from his various degrees and drawings patients had given him to photos of his and Suga's trip to Mt. Fuji last summer. A bookcase stood parallel to the blue curtained window, housing iconic works of fiction, like Moby Dick, the occaisional manga, and of course, books for his patients.

A giant stuffed panda that he had bought on an excursion to a hospital in China sat right next to the shelf, adding to the child friendly feel of the office. Of course, there were two large, ugly, file cabinets in the back of the room, but Daichi had attempted to brighten them up with awful paintings of stick people. 

Suga took his surroundings in as he finished signing the last paper. He would miss the livelyness of his current ward. The atmosphere in the PICU, despite the child friendly decorations, was always so dismal.. He slid the last of the papers over to Daichi, who flashed him a smile. 

"Congratulations chief!" He exclaimed, pulling Suga in for a kiss. 

Their mouths collided, the ever familiar feeling of Daichi's Chapstick coated lips embracing Suga's. He was preparing to snake his tongue down Daichi's throat, but was interrupted by the ring of a telephone. He pulled back and allowed Daichi to pick it up. 

"Dr. Sawamura, Myagi Central Pediatric Inpatient. How can I help you?" 

Suga watched as his significant other react to the inaudible voices on the telephone line. 

"Oh! Hi, how is she?" 

Suga guessed the person on the other line was a relative of a patient. 

"No, no, that's all normal..." 

"Is that right?"

Suga watched Daichi's face fall. 

"No no, that's definitely worth getting checked out. I don't think its much, but it's probably smart to get some more tests done..." 

There was a long pause where Daichi just sat and listened to the person on the line, nodding every now and then seen despite the fact he couldn't be seen. 

"Ok, I know someone who can look into it for me. Do you have a pen on you? I can give you his number." 

Suga listened as Daichi rattled off a string of numbers almost too familiar to him.

"His name is Dr. Azumane, and he specialises in this so he can help you out" 

Suga realized where he recognized the number from. It was the work phone of the oncology department, where an old friend of his worked. 

"Ok, see you in a few days." 

Daichi hung up the phone and glanced at Suga

"Fucking cancer, I swear to god. Poor kid can't catch a break." He sighed. "Wanna grab a coffee?" 

Suga was amazed by Daichi's seamless transition from "kid with cancer" to coffee, and a little bit shocked that he could hop subjects like that. After so long in the field, he supposed some things just became every day.

"Sure thing," Suga said with a grin. "I'm on call though, so I may have to leave you in the middle." 

Daichi rose almost at the exact same time as Suga. People had told them they had been together so long their minds were linked, and they very well could have been. They had gotten to that point in a relationship where they could communicate without even speaking. 

Suga opened the door and allowed Daichi to exit first. 

While he did this, he asked, "Isn't Asahi still on leave?" 

As Daichi backed away from him down the corridor, he flashed a shy smile at him. 

"His leave was up a week ago. Now he's just sulking." 

***

"One chai latte, and a double espresso for the sleepless bastard here." 

Suga firmly patted Daichi on the back as he placed their drink order. Even though he tried not to show it, Suga was aware Daichi barely had any down time. The barista nodded. 

"1000 yen." 

Suga slid a note out in front of him. "Keep the change," He said with a smile. The baristas worked day and night to keep the hospital staff caffeinated, and as far as he was concerned, they were the real lifesavers there. If a surgeon wasn't properly caffeinated, how could they operate at maximum proficiency?

The barista accepted the tip as Daichi and Suga approached the end of the counter to wait for their drinks. 

"One large caramel frappecino, with extra whipped cream." 

Suga spun around expecting to see a little kid ordering, but instead, it was what seemed to be a hospital employee. He had spikey orange hair, was about the size of a 12 year old, and wore dark blue scrubs. The barista accepted his order and he moved towards the happy couple. As he was walking away, a taller boy who somehow resembled a blueberry came to the register.

"Coffee. Black." 

Daichi and Suga watched as the guy with the orange hair approached him. 

"Why are YOU here!!" 

Daichi leaned over to Suga. "He's the new prodigy, " he whispered in his ear. 

"Who? The ginger kid?" 

"No idiot, " Daichi responded playfully. "The guy with the black coffee. I've no clue who the short one is." 

"HOW are you here?" the taller one yelled back. 

"His name is Tobio Kageyama. He's skipping year of residency because he got all the residential training as a student. He's a genius." Daichi informed Suga as he picked up their drinks. 

Suga glanced back at the smaller boy. "I guess they know each other?" 

"Why here!! Why not one of the universities?" the smaller one yapped. "I can't work WITH you!!" 

Daichi and Suga shared a look of disgust. Workplace drama was exactly what both of them wanted right now. 

"Jeez, what's up with these kids?" Suga asked. 

Daichi shrugged. 

"I guess we'll find out next month."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bunch of shorts, however, I will update soon!


End file.
